


flux

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: flux 
(n.) instability, change, mutation, modification, fluctuation, unrest, swing, swinging, wavering, movement, motion, oscillation, indecision, indecisiveness





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own mcr

**flux**

(n.) _instability, change, mutation, modification, fluctuation, unrest, swing, swinging, wavering, movement, motion, oscillation, indecision, indecisiveness_

 

Kami menemukan sebuah oasis di tengah padang pasir yang gersangnya melebihi permukaan Mars. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada depot pengisian bensin dan sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli asalkan kendaraanku bisa diisi kembali tenaganya. Plus, aku bisa menggerataki mesin penjual otomatis yang tampak menggoda di sana.

Karena aku pemimpin di sini, maka dengan mudah aku bisa mendelegasikan tugas yang tidak mengenakkan pada orang lain. Pertama, kuserahkan perihal isi-mengisi bensin pada Kobra Kid. Lalu, aku menyuruh Jet Star untuk memindai daerah sekitar dan melihat apakah ada bahaya yang mengancam atau apapun yang bisa dilaporkannya padaku. Kemudian—Party Poison.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan orang ini. Dia bersandar lemas pada kolom peneduh dan terus-menerus menelan ludah seolah dengan begitu haus yang mencekik lehernya bisa sedikit reda.

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan beberapa koin bertali—trik sederhana untuk mencurangi mesin penjual otomatis.

Hm. Saatnya Party Poison belajar bagaimana bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini.

**—fun ghoul to party poison**


End file.
